Falling
by AngelicaS
Summary: Complete! Serena Thorten was a glamorous model at the height of her career. Beautiful, talented, and charming, no one knew about her terrible past... a past of abuse by her uncle. When she had totally given up on love, she meets Dariens Shields and finds
1. Funeral Debut

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
my Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 1 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
Wish upon a falling star...   
I wonder where you are...  
Do I ever cross your mind...  
In the warm sunshine...  
LFO "Girl On T.V"  
  
Serena Thorten was not unknown to fame. She was from a prominent   
family of wealth and fame. Money held no worth to her. She was young  
at 25 and already rich. The media mentions her countless times in the   
news, commenting her as a high-rising star. Indeed, she was becoming   
a celebrity, first as a model and then as an actress. But, dear reader,  
there is more to Serena than her flashing smile, wonder body and wealth.  
  
A young woman walked down the hallway to her apartment located   
in one of the most wonderful and expensive buildings in the heart of  
New York City. She sighed, slipping off her shoes. They were lime strappy  
sandals with an incredible heel. And they hurt. So this is the life   
of a supermodel, she thought grimly, staring at her room full of coffee  
mugs everywhere. A mess was an understatement. She slipped off her   
jacket and flopped unto her pale cream sofa. Her apartment was elegant,  
the colors mainly cream and beige, but light pink and peach can also  
be spotted. Feeling the need for a shower, she decided to walk to her   
bathroom, but stopped. A letter caught her eye. It was from her cousin  
Mina. That was strange... for Mina hadn't written in half an year. In  
fact, except for Mina, she hadn't contacted her family at all. Why   
did Mina write? Deciding that her shower can wait, Serena opened  
her letter. Her face paled as she read it. She was informed that  
her father had died. Mina begged Serena to attend the funeral. Serena  
frowned, not sure of what she should do. She didn't want to see her  
family again, not after... but she would have wanted there to bid her  
father goodbye. She already regretted not attending her mother's funeral.   
This is too much she thought I need to think.  
  
It was cold and dark. Serena opened her eyes. She felt her hair,  
surprised to find it in the old odango style she used to wear...  
before she ran away. This was strange and she was confused. She was  
in her old room again, and in her old nightgown. There was knock  
on the cherry wood door. Her heart began to pound. It was just like   
before...  
  
"Serena?" A soft voice murmured. She recognized it immediately.   
It was her uncle, James Thorten. Oh god... no, she though, feeling small.  
She gripped her sheets around her body. James opened the door and quietly  
closed the door, locking it. He was a handsome man with sharp, but evil  
looking eyes and light brown hair. he smiled slyly and went over to her,  
giving her a hug. He stroked her hair and smiled again. Serena shuddered.  
This dream is too real... it's like she's reliving one of the many nights.  
James haunted her life for years, starting at age 13.  
  
"Honey... take off your gown," James commanded softy, a voice that  
sent chills down her back. Serena's eyes bulged and she complied, out of   
fear.   
  
"That's a good girl." James whispered, planting a hungry kiss on her  
neck. His hands brushed against her bra and he undid them. By then, Serena  
was quite flat, probably a small A. His cold and hard hands stroked them.  
  
"Do you want to please your uncle?" It was a question that he asked  
everyday. He had taught her to say yes, which is what she did.  
  
"Now, take off those lovely panties." Again, Serena complied. James  
grinned coldly, stroking her.  
  
"Spread them," he said... and all was dark.  
  
Serena screamed, waking up from her dream. She felt tears running   
down her face. She had been dreaming again. Sighing, she got up and looked  
at her red eyes. Does she really want to face James again? All those  
years... how they seemed to slip by... How could she face them? Serena stared   
at the mirror, her eyes glazed as she took an adventure into the painful   
past...  
  
It happened in her family's rose garden. She was nearing 13, and  
still a short 5 feet. Little did she know James had his eyes on her a long   
time ago. His eyes always watched her with hunger, his cold deep brown eyes   
surveying her body. She was a desirable girl and they were having a picnic  
that day. Serena, silly Serena, decided to venture to their family's rose  
garden.  
  
"Sere... lunch!" Ilene, her mother yelled out. However, her daughter  
was beyond reach.  
  
"I'll get her..." James replied, smiling at his brother, Ken.  
"Thanks..." Ilene said, her eyes shone with adoration. She obviously  
loved James. In fact, everybody does. He's known to be charming and witty.  
  
The man walked away and found Serena staring at a particularly   
beautiful pink rose bush. James wrapped Serena onto his lap, letting her  
feel his hardness. She didn't seem to notice. he frowned an spun around her,  
clamping his hard lips upon her own. His tongue probed further. The child  
trembled under his touch. He smirked, deepening it...  
  
Serena had stared at the ceiling for quite a while now. She sighed,   
telling herself to stop being trapped in the past. It's over. But she  
can't believe the humiliation it caused her. He came to her every night  
afterwards, forcing her into doing obscene things. It ruined her life.  
Her confidence and grades plummeted. She faked reassurance to her family,  
but remained distant. Over and over she told herself that it was her fault.  
She had allowed herself to do this. Unwillingly, Serena had let her mind  
slip again...  
  
"Father, Uncle James... touches me," she whispered. That was the  
night she decided to tell them... Forks dropped and several pairs of eyes   
turned to her own blue ones. Serena felt her breath quicken. She regretted  
telling them. She wished that she could take that back.   
  
"What do you mean?" Her father asked sharply, not believing his ears.  
His azure blue eyes stared at his only child. He knew she had been different  
from the other children, but he never expected her to make up a sick joke  
like that. But he looked at her face once more, studying her. They seemed  
to be honest. How? Why? He never liked his brother... too sweet and sly  
for his taste, but he believed him to be a good person.   
  
"Nothing," Serena stuttered, feeling tiny with her family's piercing   
stares. She wished that the floor will suck her up and bury her. In a   
haste,  
she pushed her chair backwards and was out of the dinning room.   
  
James felt a surge of panic. For the first time of his life, he   
lost his cool. He felt the staring of his brother. As he looked back, he   
realized that his brother believed Serena. Ilene stared at James in shock.   
Time seemed to stop. Right then, James had a feeling that he actually lost.  
  
  
"She's lying! I would never..." he began, looking at Ilene for   
support. She was always the one who clung to his every word. But ever   
then, her face's is full of doubt.  
  
"She's almost fifteen..." Ken mentioned casually. "She's already   
a young lady." His gaze never left his younger brother. The who family was  
in a state of shock.  
  
"I don't believe you all! How could you think that I would harass  
a little girl? I love my niece..." James said, feigning hurt. Ilene's face  
softened.   
  
"Ken... Serena is a queer child. I don't think..." Ilene began. James  
felt a surge of hope.  
  
"Look... trust me... I would NEVER hurt anyone," he declared, proving   
that he was an actor deserving to be in the Oscars. He felt his "family"  
relax. Even Ken looked doubtful... but he saw Ken's suspicions. His older  
brother never did like him much since he always got the attention. Perhaps  
he was always jealous of me? Damn him! He still suspects me! James fumed.  
His brother was probably the only one he knew who resisted his charms. But  
he was the unarguing type... the one that drops all opening to arguments.  
He reminded himself to give that brat a piece of his mind later, after he   
assured her family.  
  
"I'll talk to Serena," Ilene said and Ken, feeling awkward, decided   
not to say anything more on the matter. But deep in his heart, he knew   
he had to coax his daughter into admitting the truth. He believed her...  
  
In her bedroom, Serena cried softly. She had heard what they said and  
she felt humiliated, betrayed. No one could help her now. She felt scared  
and unsafe. James had a way of making a lie appear the truth. He is bound to  
punish her. She couldn't think of anything to do except leave. Packing   
quickly, she silently walked down the hall. She didn't have a lot of money  
with her... probably 100 dollars cash. She crept away from her family,  
her heart bitter. She never looked back...  
  
Serena jolted from her trip down the memory lane. She had slipped  
twice today and it scared her. She didn't want to remember. But with the  
funeral...  
  
Flashback  
"Goodnight, Papa," Serena whispered, snug in her warm covers.  
  
"Goodnight, Princess," her father whispered back, tucking her in.  
Flashback ends  
  
I loved you, Papa Serena mused to herself. Her name used to be  
Angie Sims for protection so her family won't find her. When she was 21  
and fresh from college, she reverted her name back to Serena. Family   
immediately began to call. But she slammed the phone each time she  
heard a relative. Slowly, then gave up hope. She made it clear to them   
all that she wished for no contact whatsoever. But now... this funeral...   
will change her relationship with the Thortens. Serena knew she wanted   
to go. She knew she have to go. Her father was an honorable man and a   
great person. She'll show them... she thought. Most of all, she'll   
show that bastard uncle of hers.  
  
**********  
  
People were starting to fill the funeral service. Serena was the   
last to arrive. She walked down the center aisle, her face cool. There   
was murmurs all around as she strutted toward her cousin Mina. Her face   
was expressionless, the clicking of her heels over wooden floors echoed the  
halls as she made her entrance. Wow... bravo Serena! A great entrance,   
she congratulated herself, her inner voice dry.   
  
Behind her, James couldn't believe his eyes. What was that brat   
doing here? He was surprised at the hard and mature young woman. She was no   
longer soft and naive. Serena looked wise and deadly. He was afraid of her.  
Lisa looked at her husband with question. why did he have a scowl? And who  
was that girl?  
  
"Serena..." Mina let out a squeak. She stared at her lovely cousin.   
Seeing her on T.V was one thing, but seeing her live was another. Her  
hair was up in it's two "meatballs" with black ribbons. She had the  
most lovely of blue eyes, soft and clear. All in all, she looked elegant,  
refined, and sophisticated.  
  
"Who was that?" Darien Shields asked his younger sister, whose eyes  
are as wide as saucers.  
  
"I don't believe it! It's Serena Thorten! I saw her on the magazine,  
Cosmo, I think. I never thought she'll be here, on her father's funeral!"  
Rei Shields said in a hurry, her eyes still pasted to the back of the   
blond.   
  
"Isn't she that model who's 25 years old right now? She's pretty  
famous.. but what's the surprise? It is her father's funeral..." Darien  
reasoned, still confused at the actions of the people seated at the funeral.  
  
"Gosh.. don't you listen to gossip at all?" Rei said in frustration.  
Her brother can be so green sometimes. And she turned flabbergasted as she  
saw Darien raise his eyebrows, giving her his usual I-don't-care-and-I'm-too  
good-for-it look. It was very annoying. She sighed. Her older brother can  
be so... arrogant and stuck up and in-your-face.  
  
"Her name is Serena Thorten and she is the black lamb of the Thorten  
family. She ran away from her family and refused any contact... except for  
her cousin Mina. They write... privately," Rei reported proudly, showing  
off her knowledge. She frowned and after her brother murmer "That's nice,"  
she glared daggers.  
  
The Funeral went by quickly. Each person gave their speech. Suddenly,  
the priest announced that Serena Thorten would like to give one. Again,   
silence filled the room. With a light smirk and an impulsive hug from   
Mina, she sauntered her way up to the alter.  
  
"My father was a great person. An EXCELLENT judger of character (glares  
at James) and a caring man. I am truly sad to see him go. We missed so   
many years of memory together. He will always be treasured in our hearts,"  
she said calmly.  
  
"Not even one single drop of tear..." Rei mumbled, leaning toward her  
older sibling. She is something special... I don't know why, but I have this  
feeling...  
  
"Where are you staying, Serena? Mina asked as they stepped out of the  
church. It was a lovely day. the skies are perfectly clear and everywhere   
showed signs of spring.   
  
"I'm staying at a hotel... why?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering whether you wanted to stay with me. You know...  
at my house. I want to catch up with my best friend."   
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh come on Serena! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"All right..." Serena began, but was stopped by a ribcrushing hug.  
  
"Well... hello Serena." An icy voice said from behind her. Serena   
spun around, eyes glaring at James, white-hot flames shown clearly in those  
lovely blue eyes. James smirked, looking at her up and down. If she was  
beautiful when she was younger, she was a goddess now. Legs that curved to  
perfection, a small waist and nice breasts to go with the package. She was  
a sensual woman. The blond tresses proved to make her even more sexier.   
  
"Come on Dare. I want to talk with Mina and meet this Serena person,"  
Rei demanded, dragging a grimacing Darien behind her.  
  
"Hey Mina!"  
  
"Oh, hey Rei! Meet Serena! My cousin from New York," Mina introduced   
cheerfully, glad to break the ice between Serena and James. She grabbed   
Serena, who didn't budge. Serena looked furious and wasn't about to give   
up. Darien arched an eyebrow in the annoying way that he does, crossing   
his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"You are doing well..." Serena commented, her voice hard and   
emotionless. Cool eyes examined his expensive Armani jacket and silk   
shirt.  
  
"Yes... and so are you. Well, I'll see you at the will reading...  
though I doubt you will get anything," he added and Serena looked like she  
was ready to kill him.  
  
"Serena... meet my friend Rei. Her brother Darien is the vice president  
of Thorten, Inc." Slowly, the blond turned around, ice never leaving her  
eyes. I'll definitely give her credit for being beautiful. But she's   
icy enough to freeze me over. Darien thought.   
  
"Oh... hello..." Serena said softly, snapping out of her sudden   
anger. She held out a graceful hand, one that Rei took.   
  
"Serena!" A voice called out. For the first time, Darien saw the  
famous model truly smile. It was incredible. Her face absolutely glowed.  
  
"Ami and Lita!" Serena cried out, obviously pleased. She ran up  
to give them a big hug.   
  
"It's been so any years..." Ami began gently. Lita nodded vigorously.  
  
"How are you guys?"  
  
"I'm engaged to Zoicite and Lita is married to Nephrite."  
  
"Amy! I never thought you had it in you! Way to go!"Serena laughed,  
teasing her soft-spoken cousin.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Lita chimed in.  
  
"At Mina's house."  
  
"Great! Let's get together someday!" Lita declared, green eyes sparkling.  
Her long time friend nodded her head.  
  
Serena sighed. She was content and a bit sad. Her friends are happy   
and had lovers of their own. It's like taking a trip back into time.   
Into the time when she was still a happy child. Feeling an ache, she wonders   
whether she'll find Mr. Right. Ever since she ran away, she had been lonely.  
Why am I so sad? She just wanted to be part of their warm circle. She   
just wished that her inner demons would go away.   
  
  
(to be continued in chapter 2)  
Okay! What do ya think! Remember... email is my best friend! Send all your  
comments to sailoryaoli@hotmail.com or weizhouus@yahoo.com. My site is at  
www.geocities.com/weizhouus visit it sometime, k? Anyway... do you like it  
so far? (If you flame, I won't hesitate to flame back! ^_^) Thanks for reading!  
Onto the next chapter...  



	2. Chance Encounter

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
my Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 2 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
Here I lie...  
in a lost and lonely part of town...  
held in time in a world of tears I slowly drown...  
Goin' home I just can't make it all alone...  
  
Steps "Tragedy"  
  
Serena sat down on the bed of Mina's house. She had met her husband  
Kunzite and smiled wistfully at their happiness. Baby Michael is   
absolutely beautiful with Mina's blue eyes and her husband's silver  
hair. He's gonna be a lady stealer someday Serena thought. They   
had it all... what a perfect family. Sighing, she ran her brush   
through her lovely locks. I want what they have... She reverted   
her thoughts to the will. Should she go? Maybe I should. Give that   
bastard something to laugh about. I wonder... who's going to get the   
control of the company? I hope it's not James... that fucking jackass!  
  
Serena let out a sharp exhale of breath. She was nervous. Wring her  
hand and fiddling with her bracelet, she waited anxiously. Out of the   
corner of her eyes, she saw James, looking cool and sure of himself. Mina  
gave Serena a reassuring pat on the arm.  
  
"Is everyone here? I will begin to read the will," the attorney said.  
"I, Kenneth Thorten in the right mind and body (I'm not sure I know how  
will reading goes... never been to one! ^_^') wish to leave my company  
and all of my estates and money to ..." Serena felt the tension mounting  
in the air. Her stomach did a flip as she waited. Even James seemed to  
be nervous.  
  
"Serena Thorten, my daughter." The attorney looked up from his piece   
of paper. Serena couldn't hold it much longer. It was too much... almost  
all of her family's wealth... to her! Why... papa? was the last thought  
before she fainted.  
  
Pain... that's what Serena felt as she opened her eyes. Mina's   
concerned face stared at her.   
  
"What..."  
  
"You fainted," Darien deadpanned. The blond gave the handsome man   
beside Mina a confused look. God... he's cute! was the first thought   
that entered her mind. She blushed, reprimanding herself for that thought.   
Hey, it's true her other self argued. He had a dangerous face. Eyes a   
stormy midnight blue and a perfectly chiseled face. Ebony hair black as  
midnight, full lips... a great build...  
  
"Uh.. why is your face all red?" And why are you staring at Darien  
Mina added silently before giving Serena an innocent concerned look.   
Serena flushed deeper and stood up.  
  
"I'm fine..." She mumbled. Wincing, she ran a hand through her   
scalp. Apparently she had bumped her head against the chair. Giving  
Mina a sour look, she pouted, letting a whimper of pain. Grumbling something  
incoherent, she groaned.  
  
"Oh man... how am I gonna be able to managed a whole company?" She  
complained, remembering the cause of her fainting.  
  
"That's why you have a co-owner," Darien said dryly. Serena looked  
annoyed as she looked at Darien again. The man was handsome... but he  
should put his own foot in his mouth for that comment. Heck... why not  
award him a whole leg? She glared at him silently.  
  
"I thought you were only a vice president. I ought to fire you,"  
she smirked, cocking her head to a side.  
  
"Apparently you missed the rest of the will... your father made   
me your partner and co-owner." Darien replied smugly. The girl obviously   
had an arrogant streak. He watched with satisfaction as her jaws dropped  
in anger. White fire seemed to pour from those eyes of hers. She clenched  
her fists, but then realized something...  
  
"I missed the will?!"  
  
"Yes... you fainted the minute your name was said. Quite a performance,  
Ms. Thorten... oh... and I have a letter that your father asked to give  
to you," Darien added, looking amused at her anger. Serena's rational  
brain screamed at her to calm down, but for some reason, the stranger   
seemed to get on her nerves. Snatching the letter away from him, she stuffed  
it rather roughly into her purse. A staring contest was engaged... He's   
making me act like a child! She fumed inside while staring up to his   
face, eyes hard and determined, her nose a tad bit into the air.   
  
Alas, fate was not on her side as she stumbled forward. Damn these  
heels! She felt strong arms steadying her.  
  
"careful... meatball head," he whispered in her ear. She turned red...  
crimson red. Ugh...his arms are kinda warm. Serena could've slapped   
her inner brain is she could.  
  
"Conceited jerk..." she mumbled, backing away from his arms. Co-owner  
indeed! I don't want to give my share of the company cause it will then  
be given to James but... what about my career? I'm a model!  
  
"You are a model, Ms. Thorten. I wonder how you'll manage a huge   
medical science company by yourself," he commented, giving her a pointed   
look. He thinks he's better than me!  
  
"In case you may not know, Mr. Shields, I am equipped with knowledge  
on business. It was one of my majors at Harvard." Darien was intrigued.  
This young woman actually went to Harvard!  
  
"You... went to Harvard?" Now it was Serena's turn to smile smugly.  
  
"Yes. I'm not a bimbo blond model that knows nothing. Remember that,   
Mr. Shields. Also, I believe I'll start next Monday. You can show me the  
ropes and I'll take it from there," Serena replied icily, ending their  
conversation.  
  
"Whatever you say, ICE," Darien bit out, smiling coldly. Two can  
play this game. His eyes caught her surprise before he turned around to  
leave.  
  
"You're no sunshine!" She called out as she walked away in the opposite  
direction. As they walked toward Mina's car, Serena couldn't help but   
snap at her cousin's smiling, giggling face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena demanded, her patience at end. Darien  
had already embarrassed her. Oh no... I know that look...  
  
"I think you like each other!" Mina commented, her eyes showing a   
teasing gleam.   
  
"Me like Dorkus? I don't think so... don't mistake me for some 14 year-  
old."  
  
"Oh I'm not! But a guy that teases are bound to show some feelings,"  
Mina gushed on, eyes starry at the mention of romance. She proclaimed   
herself the "Goddess of Love" and had paired successful matches before.   
She was convinced that Serena and Darien fell "love" at first sight.   
Just you wait... I'll get to gloat yet! she thought, her grin never   
leaving her face.  
  
"Can we just go?" Serena said rather loudly, irritation dripping   
from her words. Mina just laughed,  
  
In a darkened room, James held out a glass goblet in his hands.   
Idly stirring the red liquid, he was raving mad when his brother had cut   
him out . And he loathed the Serena bitch. Why? She had abandoned her family  
a long time ago. Slamming his goblet down, his lips curved into a sneer.  
If something were to happen to Ken's precious princess... the seat in   
the co-ownership will automatically belong him... and then he'll plan on   
getting that Darien Shields out of the way. He smiled. He'll always succeed.   
He'll always win. Yes... I'll let you have the company for now, Little   
Princess. But soon... well... I hope I can find you a grave to your   
liking he   
thought and began to laugh.  
  
**********  
  
The days went by swiftly. Serena had already made the public announcement  
that she will be putting her modeling to a pause and that she will be   
the new co-owner of Thorten, Inc. She immediately went back to New York,   
thankful that she doesn't have to move since Thorten, Inc is located in   
the 45th floor of the Twin Towers. Waking up that Monday, she furrowed   
her brow at the prospect of working with Darien. Something about that man   
just ticks her off. He stirred something in her... she just couldn't figure   
out what.  
  
She felt groggy. She had the weirdest dream... something about her  
standing in ruins, fog everywhere. And that voice! Calling out to her...   
Shaking her head, she prepared herself for her first day at work.   
  
An hour later, Serena walked out of the apartment, dressed to amaze. On  
her was a pink suit. She liked the femine air it gave off. Her spun gold  
hair was twisted up in an elegant French twist. Makeup was minimum as she  
applied a light coat of lipstick to her lips (duh! where else would she put  
lipstick?). Feeling especially merry, she got on her car, tuning the radio  
to Z104 (I don't know any stations in New York City so I just used my local  
station).  
  
It's in the silence...  
The words you never say...  
I see it in your eyes...  
Always starts the same way...  
It seems like everyone we know is breaking up...  
Does anybody ever stay in love anymore?  
I promise you...  
From the bottom of my heart...  
I will love you till death do us apart...  
  
Backstreet Boys "I Promise You (With Everything I Am)"  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Thorten," a somewhat cheerful voice said. Serena   
approached her office and the person the voice belongs to. Her eyes   
narrowed. He looked good... casual... A shirt and a pair of pants... a cup   
of coffee in his hand... slightly ruffled hair... he DEFINITLY looks good.  
  
"You look nice..." That was a surprise.  
  
"Flattering won't do you any good," she spat out, trying to cover   
her flushed cheeks. He laughed.   
  
"So... why don't you show me the ropes?" She said, blue eyes challenging.  
I'll show him.  
  
"Well... come to my office," he invited, an amused twinkle in his eyes.   
She pursed her lips, about to retort, but decided against it. Eyes still   
flashing, she followed him.  
  
"Please... sit," he requested. Cool blue eyes surveyed the woman in  
front of him. What's your secret, ICE? Why the distance? She was mesmerizing.  
Soft curvy lips and crystal clear eyes. Darien felt drawn... A soft smile  
tugged at the corner of his lips. The beauty in front of him was in awe.  
  
"It's amazing," she gasped, twirling around once. The windows are huge  
and gave a wonderful view of the bustling Manhattan below. Everything was  
perfect. The furniture complimented the green walls.  
  
"You should see your own," he mumbled, flashing her an envious look. That  
was when their eyes caught. Staring into the bottomless pools of cobalt blue,  
Serena felt a chill up her spine. Steadying herself, she propped herself  
into a chair, sighing in comfort.  
  
"Thorten, Inc is an advanced company on Medical Technology and beyond."  
Spoken like a commercial she thought, preparing for the boredom ahead of her.  
  
"So that's it? That shouldn't be too hard to manage... I did learn about   
this type of company in Harvard," she exclaimed, looking relieved.  
  
"Well... it's fairly easy, once you get used to the paperwork. Make a   
few good choices on stocks, rub in a little luck, and your company starts   
blooming. Influence some other companies to sign a deal and we'll be earning  
enough to lead a rich life," he laughed. Serena found herself relaxing at   
the tone of his voice.  
  
"Speaking of deals, we have to attend a social tonight. It'll let us get  
to know some potential companies that we can associate with in the future.   
Hopefully, we'll persuade Maven Medical Supplies to sign a deal that will   
make them our customer for the heart capacitors we have just developed."   
Serena nodded, feeling excited. This social will introduce their company to   
lots of other companies that may require their service in the future.   
  
"Well... looks like I have some stocks to analyze. After all, the   
money we earn while trading them is the money that funds our company,"  
Serena said, getting up.  
  
  
(to be continued in chapter 3)  
Yay! Glad to get this chapter done with! Tell me your comments at   
sailoryaoli@hotmail.com or weizhouus@yahoo.com My website is at  
www.geocities.com/weizhouus Thank you soooooooo much for reading my  
fanfic (bows). Okay... onto the next chapter!  
  



	3. Sparks Fly

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
my Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 3 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder...  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger...  
May you never one single step for granted...  
God forbid lover never leave you empty handed...  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean...  
Whenever one door closes...  
I hope one more opens...  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance...  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...  
  
I hope you dance...  
  
Lee Ann Womack "I Hope You Dance"  
  
Serena sat in her office, fiddling with the letter in her hands.  
It was the letter from her father. She had waited until now because she  
was too scared to read it. Biting her bottom lip anxiously, she opened  
and began to read:  
  
Dearest Serena,  
When you read this, I must've already passed away.  
I've been informed by the doctor that I have colorectal  
Cancer. When I am writing this, the cancer had already   
spread to the liver. I am positive that I am to die soon.  
I have already requested that the chemotherapy is to be  
stopped. I give up. But Serena, how I long to see your  
face again. I've heard about your success and I congratulate  
you. I have always wanted to call you up, but I feel   
that I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I've done.  
I know my mistake. James did hurt you, in every way I've  
imagined. I'm sorry, Serena. You are my only daughter.   
I have always loved you. Please Serena, take care of   
Thorten, Inc. I had no choice but to give it to you. James  
don't deserve it. Trust Darien, he is a good man and   
will help you. You will work well together.  
  
Love always,  
Dad  
  
"No! Why didn't you tell me?" Serena managed to choked out, gentle  
teardrops splattering down the letter, blotching the ink. She wanted to   
scream, but don't have the voice. For the first time, she truly missed her  
father.  
  
"Why?" She cried out louder in fury, grabbing a nearby cup and hurled  
it toward a nearby wall. It shattered into a billion pieces. Finally her body  
collapsed in trembling sobs. She was shaking, tears spilling out of her   
eyes. Her heart felt like stone. It was five o'clock.   
  
Darien decided to check up on Serena, telling her the workday is already  
done and that she should prepared for the social. She's a mystery, he   
thought, thinking about her. He had never felt to attached to anyone before.   
He had found himself unwillingly drift back to her several times during the  
day. He thought about her smile, the wistful look in her eyes, her voice.   
Why does he feel like this? It was so strange...  
  
"Serena?" He called, waiting for an answer. There was none. Quietly, he  
opened the door. Blue eyes widened at the picture. On the fine cream carpet  
was the remains of a cup, broken pieces everywhere. Serena laid huddled in  
a corner, her hair everywhere. She was sobbing. THAT, was not what he   
expected.   
  
"Are you all right," he said, hesitating. He was not prepared for this,  
and therefore don't know what to say. Bending down, he looked at her face.  
It was lined with streaks of tears falling from her red, swollen eyes. He  
pitied her. His heart bled at the sight of her like that. What happened?   
Her mind hazy by her sobbing, she felt arms around her. Dimly she noticed a  
familiar pair of stormy blue eyes...  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home," he soothed, stroking her soft hair. His  
arms rocked her back and forth. They were like that for a quite a while. He  
waited for her to catch her breath. She sighed, wiping her eyes with her  
sleeves.  
  
"I look horrible," she mumbled, trying to wipe her nose as well. Wrapping  
his arms around her, he nudged her out the door. No, Serena... you look  
beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you," she said, standing near her apartment door,  
looking at the patterns of the carpet... which seems to look extremely   
interesting all of the sudden. He reached out his hand, gently tilting her  
chin to meet her eyes.   
  
"It's all right. Remember the social today at 8 o'clock," he reminded,  
smiling a wistful smile.   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I better get ready..."  
  
"Yeah... I'll pick you up at 8."  
  
"8 it is..."  
  
Each smiling awkwardly, they parted. Serena stared at his retreating   
figure. Giving another sigh, she went back to her apartment.  
  
"Stupid!" She half-shouted at her reflection, splashing her face with  
cold water. Why did she lose control? How can she face Darien Shields again?  
Wiping her face with a towel, she looked at the mirror again, her mood   
lightening. Her puffy eyes had decided to disappear. Grinning triumphly,  
she ran her comb through the golden locks. After putting them in "meatballs",  
she searched through her closet, finally finding a soft salmon colored tank  
dress. It was a simple dress and is made of satin. Finding two ribbons in  
a matching color, she gave her buns bows. So far so good.  
  
After spending some while with her mirror, Serena inspected herself.  
Silver eyeshadow graced her eyes and light pink lipstick revealed a soft   
pout. Hearing the doorbell, she jumped up, getting the door. He was   
handsome... very handsome. A simple white shirt and black pants. Yup!  
That was it. Very casual... She felt her heart pound at the sight of him.  
The way his raven hair draped over his eyes seductively. Damn her hormones!  
She had never felt so passionate toward anyone before. This is Darien Shields,  
the man you declared to hate! She scolded herself. She could almost   
picture Mina's gloating face. But she couldn't help it... especially when he  
held her while she was crying... his arms made her feel so safe... she always  
declared herself independent, not needing comforting arms to run to. She   
wanted to run to him... she wanted him to be her hero... the one who always  
rescues her... Her face flushed slightly at her thoughts. He doesn't feel   
anything for her... he probably thinks she's a child. She felt saddened by  
this. Silly girl! Darien Shields will never be interested in you!With that,  
she wiped all her lovestruck thoughts from her mind.  
  
"Ready?" Serena could only nod as she headed out the door.  
  
"Oh wow! This guy's loaded!" She exclaimed as she stepped out of the   
car. Serena was glad she could get some fresh air. The silence in the  
car was killing her! She giggled. The night was working it's magic on her.  
She hadn't felt this happy and carefree since she was 11. The breeze ran  
through her blond hair, caressing her silky strands. Grabbing ahold of   
Darien's hand, she gracefully began to ascend the stone steps.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Shields!" A cheerful voice called out. It belonged to  
Mr. Maven, the owner of Maven Medical Supplies. He was a kind looking   
man with white hair and sparkling blue eyes. If my father was alive,  
he'll look like him... Serena observed, feeling sadness descended  
upon her heart like a stone.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Maven! This is Serena Thorten," Darien introduced. The  
old man's eyes fell upon Serena.   
  
"Hello..." she managed to blurt out, a faraway look still apparent  
in her eyes. Turning red at Darien's look of confusion, she grinned   
cheerfully, as she looked around. Excitement was in the air. She felt  
giddy.  
  
"How do you do?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry... it's just that everything here gives off a spell,"  
Serena explained, looking embarrassed. Mr. Maven chuckled. The three   
chatted for a while longer and Mr. Maven mentioned something about meeting  
on Wednesday for a signing. They got the deal!  
  
Feeling a need of air, Serena decided to walk to the balcony, looking  
at the millions of stars spreading out above her. Closing her eyes briefly  
to feel the night air around her, she opened them, awestruck to see a   
shooting star.  
  
"I wish... that I can have happiness someday," she said to herself  
dreamily. Her eyes glazed over as she clasped her hand in front of her,   
dreaming of the day she'll find a family to belong to...  
  
"You are not happy?" A husky voice said from behind her. Serena   
practically jumped up into the air. He was so close... she could feel  
his breath on her neck.  
  
"No... I'm not."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um..." Serena stalled, unsure of what to say. Part of her wanted to  
poor her wounded heart to him, but she knew she couldn't. Why should he  
care about her life?  
  
"I've noticed... what are you hiding, Serena?" He questioned, face in  
a frown. I knew it! Ever since I met her... she was unhappy... why?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've heard the stories before. What are you hiding? Why are you so  
cold?"  
  
"I don't understand," she lied, her body turned stiff. Flashes of her  
painful childhood danced in front of her eyes. She wanted to cry. The years  
had hardened her... they had made her bitter. Darien said nothing, but simply  
wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He was so close... Serena's heart  
fluttered. She felt dizzy with happiness. She loved the feeling of him   
holding her.  
  
"For a person who liked probing so much, I'm surprised you don't have   
a 2 feet long nose," She muttered.  
  
"Are you saying I'm nosy, meatball head?" He asked, amused.  
  
"Yes! And don't call me meatball head!" She cried in mock anger.  
  
"Aye aye..." he said, doing a fake solute. Running on finger on one   
of her buns, he laughed lightly.   
  
"Why not? It looks like meatballs," he asked innocently. She simply  
growled. In a small corner, it protested. She... a 25 year old model,  
a runner from home, an owner of a heart drenched in ice, was flirting like  
a school girl! But like she said earlier.. magic is in the air that night.   
Sighing contently, she rested her head back onto her chest. She felt warm  
and protected in his arms.   
  
**********  
  
"Yes...uh huh... well... tell them we need to sell Amazon immediately.  
Yes, I'm sure! Trust me... it can't rise higher than this. Buy from   
Genelabs. Yes! God... trust me... yes, that's right. Buy some from Dell  
Computers. Yes... buy 200 shares. Okay... bye," Serena hung up, fuming.   
They still don't trust her! Just cause I'm a model doesn't mean I'm a   
bimbo. Looking at her computer screen, she felt satisfied to see Genelabs  
start to rise. Scrunching her brows in anger at the fact that they still   
didn't trust her, she flipped through some documents. More paperwork!   
The labs were certainly demanding, needing this and that for their research.  
Who have to fill the forms to buy this stuff? Me! And the Melissa virus   
struck again on the computers in floor 4 of the research labs, causing her  
to fill more forms to acquire a computer. Rubbing a finger across her  
temples, she felt a headache.  
  
"Setsuna... I hate to bother you, but could you get me some coffee?"  
She asked on the intercom. Setsuna is "the" secretary. She would kill for  
a private one, though.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" She asked rather grumpily at Darien. How did he pop in?  
  
"Maven signed the deal!" He sounded like a little boy.  
  
"That's nice..." she was hardly as exited as Darien. This means a   
great deal to the company... but she was in no mood. Thinking of the evil  
stack of paperwork, she felt her head start to swell.  
  
"Er... are you okay?" He questioned, slightly concerned. She looked  
kinda scary! Serena was in no mood to talk. Thinking of the paperwork  
gave her a feeling of frustration.  
  
"No!" She screamed angrily as she continued to rub her head. The  
pounding was getting worse.  
  
"I need an aspirin," she added to herself.  
  
"It's the paperwork isn't it?" Silence. "Yeah, it gets really bad."  
He chuckled nervously.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? You went to a "signing" wit refreshments and  
lunch and chatting!" She snapped. He was taken by her tone. It was  
really scaring him!  
  
"Well?" She roared. He cowered.  
  
"Um...er... how about I take half of it? We can finish earlier  
and celebrate... this deal gives us 10% of all heart capacitors. Not   
bad, I'll say," he mused quietly. Her eyes lit up. Grabbing a nearby   
stack, she shoved it into his arms.  
  
"Thank you! Have fun!" She said cheerfully. Dragging him toward  
the door, she began to hum merrily.  
  
"Why did I offer?" Darien muttered, looking at the stack. Sighing,  
he picked up a pen.  
  
It was a few hours later that Serena found herself sitting in the  
casual atmosphere of pure bliss. They were in "Jade Garden" (I've   
actually been there! The food is great!), a wonderful Chinese   
Restaurant. True to its name, green seems to be the color of choice.  
Why did she went with him... a man who pissed her off no less than a  
week ago? She don't know. Why was she flustered when she meet his  
eyes? Another mystery. And why does she act so childish in front of him,  
all ice melted? Ah... the glorious mystery of life.  
  
Serena's mind reflected on the few day before she found out...  
about her father's death. She was a model then. She still recalled when  
she thought about her model life. About her fake smiles. After the   
company had fallen into her hands, she felt happy... for the very   
first time. Darien... he made her feel so relaxed... no matter how  
bad of a start they got. So there she is now, sitting in the "Jade  
Garden" wearing her light navy suit in a place where people wore   
evening gowns and tuxedos. What can she say to the people that stared?  
Paperwork ran late... no time to change? Instead she sat there with   
an amused expression, not flinching at the stares, though she glanced  
around, her eyes flashing with irritation.  
  
"I'll have the Three Sea Dumpins, a small dish of Chao Mein with  
chicken, ooh... these Shu Mei looks good! A sweet and sour shop, an  
appetizer serving of egg rolls..." Serena listed. She was practically  
drooling! The waiter gave her a perplexed look. The man apparently had  
a good head on his shoulders and scribbled it down quickly and turned  
to Darien before she could finish... if she'll ever finish.  
  
"And I'll the Shanghai Spicy Noodle special, large serving." He  
added to the long list of food the waiter was writing.  
  
Serena squirmed. It had been ten minutes already! She was starving  
(the paperwork wore her out). Her large eyes shined with hope at a  
waitress walking toward them... to the next table. She pouted, feeling  
impatient... and fully unaware of Darien's loving gaze.  
  
"Here you go, sir," A voice called out. Serena looked disappointed,  
eyes longing for Darien's meal. He looked teasingly at her before dugging  
in. This is heavenly! He frowned at the thought. He was starting to   
sound like meatball head! Looking up, he saw the cornflower blue eyes  
fixed on his meal, a glazed dreamy appearance on them. A pink tongue  
darted across curvy lips. She was very hungry.  
  
"Um... Serena... is it me or are you intending on drowning us with  
you drools?" He commented lightly. She looked embarrassed, her face  
flushed. And then her eyes became twin torches, seeming to spill out  
living fire.  
  
"Humph... why should I drool?"  
  
"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," he teased. Her face instantly  
turned angry... or angrier.  
  
"Miss..." a voice said behind her. IN less than 0.25 seconds, she  
smiled, wiping her mouth of some drool, and grabbed her plate of dumplings.  
That wasn't why Darien's blue eyes bulged. They had left her a small cart  
of food. He grimaced. His wallet is gonna be very empty soon. But it was  
worth it. Serena looked so happy that she glowed. Without hesitation,  
she began to shovel food in her mouth.  
  
"What a great meal!" She sighed, feeling satisfied. Her partner   
gawked at her, muttering something about she setting a New Guinness   
World Record.  
  
"You know... we should celebrate more often..." she suggested  
merrily.  
  
"And let you eat me broke?" He complained, giving her a dark look   
and jotting down a check.   
  
"But... I want dessert!" She whined. Darien winced. Anything but   
more food.   
  
"We can get some ice cream later," he suggested, then mumbling to  
himself about a bottomless stomach.  
  
Hand in hand, the two left the place, walking to an ice cream store.  
Darien fumbled with the wallet. 3 dollars. That was the only amount of  
money left. Enough for a regular milkshake. He told Serena to take it.   
Grinning like a child, she bounced up to the counter. Small hands wrapped  
around a big cup of strawberry milkshake. Then those blue eyes frowned.  
  
"You didn't get anything."  
  
"I didn't have enough." She looked guilty... and then he could've   
sworn a lightbulb flashed on top of her heard. She came back grabbing  
an extra straw.  
  
"You can share with me..." she gestured quietly. He laughed, his  
voice low and rich. It was such an innocent solution. But *Sharing* a  
milkshake can mean so much! But her eyes are pleading and he couldn't  
say no. Giggles followed in the empty ice cream shop...  
  
  
(to be continued in chapter 4)  
Well... email me at sailoryaoli@hotmail.com or weizhouus@yahoo.com, K?  
I LOVE ALL COMMENTS! Anyway... onto the next chapter!  



	4. A Trapped Soul

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
my Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 4 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
I can read your mind...  
And I know your story...  
I see what you're going through...  
  
It's an uphill climb...  
And I'm feeling sorry...  
But I know it will come to you...  
  
Don't surrender...  
'Cause you can win...  
In this thing called love...  
  
Celine Dion "That's The Way It Is"  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Serena said to herself. She was thinking  
about Darien... again. He was so handsome. She thought about the previous   
event last night. It was so sweet how they both bend over, slurping a   
strawberry milkshake. A flush showed on her cheeks as she signed, thinking  
of the memory. But... she feels so awkward. She was Serena Thorten... a   
woman with a heart of ice. Why did she act this way? Serena was confused.  
Then the phone rang...  
  
"Hello, Serena here."  
  
"Oh hey Serena! This is Lita! I'm making a trip to the big apple   
tomorrow and I was wondering when we have the time... that we can catch up!  
See... I've already constructed my Forest Eatery in N.Y.C! I'm so exited!   
We're gonna be moving here! My hubby Neph and me are going to need an   
apartment," Lita's voice exclaimed, speaking at a rate of 20 words a second.  
  
"Of course... my building have a two bedroom apartment. You should have  
a look!"  
  
"Oh yes! We'll be so close! I'll tell Neph!"  
  
"SO... how about we arrange a meeting at your new restaurant? The  
New York Times gave it a five star!" There was a giggle at the end of the   
line.   
  
"Well... how about you bring Darien and I'll bring Neph and let you  
sample our food?"  
  
"What do you know about Darien?" She cried out in alarm.  
  
"Well... I heard from Mina..."  
  
"DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO MINA!" She blurted out, her face flushing.   
  
"Oh... that sounds serious... are you a couple? I've seen his picture  
in newspapers before... he is pretty hot... if I weren't married..."  
  
"What do you mean weren't married?" A teasing voice asked in the back-  
ground. Serena smiled, knowing it was her husband. There was soft kissing  
sounds.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" She cut in and heard a nervous giggle followed by a playful  
swap.  
  
"Sorry... we got... carried away."  
  
"So..."   
  
"Oh yeah! As I was saying... you and him make quite a match!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Embarrassed? We know you know him..." There was a choking sound in the  
other side.  
  
"Lita!" She screeched.  
  
"Okay okay! Anyway... about the dinner... how about next Saturday?"  
  
"Deal... do I have to bring Darien?"  
  
"YES!" Lita chirped.   
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye!" Serena mused something about Lita being crazy and needing meditation.  
  
**********  
  
"HOT HOT HOT!" She wailed. It was a Saturday afternoon and Serena groaned   
at the sight of the boxes. The moving company had moved all the furniture a day  
earlier and Lita was stuck with moving the rest. Wiping sweat with a handkerchief,  
she looked at Darien and Neph lugging a particularly large box.  
  
"Sorry love... but what do you keep in here?" Neph inquired.  
  
"Clothes." Lita flashed her husband a smirk as he growled lightly.   
  
"HELLO? What about me? You can flirt all you want, but I'm turning into a  
prune!" The blond wailed again. Her hair was matted to her forehead. Her brunette  
friend laughed lightly and handed her a water bottle, which Serena gulped greedily.  
Adjusting her mint green tanktop, she picked up a box and pouted at Lita.  
  
Two Hours later...  
"Ah... the joy of lemonade!" She sighed, sipping the yellow drink. All of  
the boxes have been moved. Watching Lita from the corner of her eyes, she said  
something about Lita being a cheapskate. The two guys looked equally as tired.  
They sprawled across the sofa, not wanting to moved their aching muscles.  
  
Yes.. ever since the funeral... she felt at ease... and happy. She   
wouldn't be caught dead sipping lemonade with her childhood friend a month ago.   
Lita is so successful now... owning a major chain of restaurant "Kino Dreams"  
and have recently established a headquarters "Forest Eatery". The New York Times  
had called her restaurant the "Mc. Donald" of fancy dining. Lita takes great  
pride in her cooking...   
  
Stormy blue met cornflower ones... she shuddered, feeling a tingle. Why?!  
It's like this every time when she met his eyes. Her body shivered in pleasure  
Running a slender hand across her lips, she gasped in embarrassment. Oh,   
stop it! She scolded herself. She could feel her face turn red. Out of the   
corner of her eyes, she saw Darien cock an eyebrow at her.  
  
Her heart felt like it was going to explode... not to mention the   
weight of it. She gulped, taking a sharp breath. The pounding... the feeling   
of andreline in her veins... it was unbearable... simply unbearable. How could  
a simple gaze put her through this?  
  
"I need some... water..." She sputtered. Neph cast a worry look at her  
while Darien simply smiled... bemused...  
  
"Um... you have lemonade..."  
  
"I don't care... I'm gonna get water..." She cut in sharply. Not of   
mention a good dunking in the head  
  
"Oh... I'll get it for you... seeing you're so tired and all..."  
  
"NO!" She screamed out, eyes frantic. Calming herself, she replied  
curtly, "I'll get it." Great way to blew it! Flushing again in embarrassment,  
she hurried out. When did that room get so stuffy?  
  
Realizing how stupid she looked, she banged her head against a nearby  
wall, swearing.  
  
"Whoa girl!"  
  
"Aahh! LITA!"  
  
"What happened?" Two voices said at the same time. Apparently Darien and  
Neph had thought there was some trouble (Serena was screaming bloody murder).  
Lita gave a nervous look.  
  
"Lita scared me... the little sneak!" She accused. Lita feigned a hurt  
expression. She pouted and looked at her husband with a puppy look.  
  
"I was trying to see what was wrong... and she..." Lit let that sentence  
drop, wiping an invisible tear. She sniffled a bit.  
  
"You believe me... right Darien?" Serena half-heartedly asked, catching  
on to the joke.  
  
"Um... I don't know... I mean... you can have a wail of a hyena   
sometimes..." Darien teased with a smirk. He artfully dodged a hand that was   
aiming for his face.   
  
"Wow! A shoe?!" Grabbing hold of his black mane and holding a white   
sandal in his other hand. Giving Serena an evil and devilish glare, he  
tackled onto her.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" He asked, giving her a wicked look. She looked like  
a rabbit... eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Before she could say anything else, she exploded in   
giggles. Darien was on top of her, attacking with no mercy.  
  
"I... can't... breathe... stop!" She shouted between giggles and gasps  
of breath. In the midst of laughter, she failed to see how close they are  
to each other... how their noses are mere centimeters from each other.  
  
"Ahem... can we stop the foreplay?" Lita teased. Uh-oh... I forgot Lita  
and Neph are here! Serena thought in panic as they both turned redder than  
beets. She sat up, Darien's arms still wrapped around her shoulders. Lita   
flashed a knowing look, giving Serena a wink. It was not her fault Darien's   
arms are so warm and comforting... and the fact that he had the hottest body  
with looks to match didn't help. But she leaned back toward his chest   
involuntarily. What is this hole her body is falling into?  
  
**********  
  
"Wow Lita! Your restaurant looks great!" Serena squealed, getting   
slightly starry eyed. Elegant violin music played in the background.   
  
"Yeah! Me and Neph helped with the designing. Isn't it great? The violin  
music is by Michiru Kaioh. She's such a wonderful musician."  
  
"Mmm-hmm! It's so romantic!" She had hearts in her eyes as she looked   
at the dark green setting. Darien saw her smile turn misty... her blue eyes  
soft and sad, full of longing. Lita noticed it, too. She never knew why  
her cousin ran away... but didn't want to ask. Something painful must've  
happened.  
  
"Remind me not to bring you here. I don't want to have you go all   
mushy on me," he teased lightly. Lita chuckled as Serena sputtered something  
back.  
  
"Well... our table awaits," Neph joked, bowing low and gracefully kissed  
the back of his wife's hand.   
  
"Shall we?" Darien asked Serena, extending an arm. Serena smiled, nodding.  
The meal was wonderful. The four cracked jokes and teased each other good   
naturally... especially on Serena's appetite.  
  
"Hey Lita... wanna dance?" Neph asked, smiling the way a boy would  
when asking a girl out for the first time. They waltzed out to the floor,  
leaving Serena and Darien alone.  
  
"Serena... do you want to...?" He whispered in her ear, causing her  
cheeks to turn several hues redder. Numbly, she nodded, her legs felt like  
lead as she stood up, yet her head felt like it was floating.  
  
They that night like they were king and queen... twirling from here to  
there. The two looked stunning together, their looks were compatible as  
day and night meet.  
  
"They look... like us several years ago. I feel old," Lita sighed as  
Nephrite wrapped his arms closer toward her.  
  
"Yes... but your only 27 dear. I hope their relationship works out."  
  
"They look so cute together!"  
  
"Serena..." he whispered gruffly, hot breath tickling her ear. "You   
enchant me." He wanted to cover his mouth then. He really didn't mean for  
that to blurt out.   
  
"What... whatever do you mean?" She turned red, flustered. Their eyes  
met...  
  
"I don't know... it happened the first time we met. I just... seemed  
to be entranced by you. You are beautiful..." He felt embarrassed. Since  
your big mouth already said it... you might as well explain. Maybe then you'll  
feel better. She looked back at him. Time seems to freeze. They stopped in  
the middle of the song.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't..."  
  
Serena felt a lump on her throat. This is too much. Is she ready? Is  
she willing to just drop her barrier of ice? She hadn't been with a man for  
so long... and what is her heart feeling? Why does it always flutter around   
him? I'm so confused... I can't... She felt scared... weak... and insecure.  
What if he's lying? What if I fall in love with him and he leaves me?  
  
"I can't do this!" She said, wanting to leave, wanting to escape. He  
grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please... I felt like we belonged... it just feels so right..." Blue  
eyes pleaded her, looking hurt. She felt them mirror the same feelings she had.  
Her will began to melt. So do I her heart agreed. Cornflower blue eyes  
hardened.  
  
"NO! I just can't," tears welled up, overflowing her eyes. She remembered  
the pain... the nights of terror. They scarred her. She doesn't believe in   
love anymore. Her mother and father are hardly a good example. They always  
give each other the cold shoulder. To have that kind of relationship, I   
rather not love at all! She had seen so many bad relationships... how some-  
one always gets hurt. The kind of love described in romance novels seemed  
to not exist. They didn't seem real. Images flashed through her mind. She   
thought about her friend Molly Welsh and her boyfriend Sam. He had always  
beaten her when he got angry. It was Serena and a very effective restraint  
order that finally drove him away. She remembered the horror of it... the nights  
Molly spent crying in her arms. He had been so sweet and kind and perfect  
when they first started dating...  
  
"Serena..." That was the last word she heard as she bolted out the   
door.  
  
  
(to be continued in chapter 5)  
Hey! Thanks for reading! Oh... and if you are actually reading this, I'm   
glad you enjoyed it enough to read what the author said at the bottom (few  
people read it *sniff *sniff) Now this is getting interesting... hmm....  
Email is god (or goddess *girl power* ^^)! Write to me at sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
or weizhouus@yahoo.com Pretty please? On to the next chapter...  
  
  



	5. Murder in Action

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
my Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 5 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air...  
Being with you gets me that way...  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face...  
And I, oh I've...  
Never been this swept away...  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle in the breeze...  
When I'm lying wrapped in your arms...  
The whole world just fades away...  
The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart...  
  
Faith Hill "Breathe"  
  
"Damn it!" Serena swore. The stocks don't look good. The stress on   
her heart was burdening her.   
  
"Serena... here are the papers you requested." The blond acknowledged  
Setsuna with a dull nod. There was a familiar pounding in her head. She  
felt sad... Why do you put me through this? She had avoided him all week.  
Lita had already talked to her, saying how silly it was.  
  
Flashback...  
"Serena... he loves and you love him. I can see it! Don't be stupid!"  
Lita said forcefully, angry eyes blazing, reprimanding Serena's lack of  
passion. Serena felt overwhelmed.  
  
"You DON'T UNDERSTAND! This is going too quickly."  
  
"This is love!"  
  
"How do you know? How do you know he means it?"  
  
"Serena... I know you're hurt. By what or whom I don't know. But have  
faith... Darien and you look so good together... the looks you give each  
other..." Serena was quiet for a while. She twirled a piece of hair. Lita  
sighed, exasperated. Serena was giving her the cold shoulder.  
  
"NO... I refuse to do this... not everything ends in sappy romantic  
events like your case. Some people just aren't meant to go through love."  
She trembled inwards at Lita's hurt face. Keeping a cool mask of indifference,  
she said a curt "excuse me" and left.  
End Flashback...  
  
Setsuna sighed, looking at the blond. Ever since last Monday, she had  
been cold. Something changed. Serena was hardly aware of Setsuna's confusing  
glare. She barely noticed her presence. Something in the back of her mind  
registered it, but she was deep in thought. She had avoided HIM all week,   
burying herself with work.   
  
"Setsuna pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. "Serena... you've been  
working too hard. Take the day off, relax... the spring gardens are gorgeous!"  
  
"No..." Serena refused sharply, grabbing a form. Her actions are so   
precise, so robotic. Setsuna chewed on the bottom of her lips...  
  
"Serena... what happened?"  
  
"Leave." That was the simple response. Setsuna was taken back. Dark  
eyebrows furrowed in a frown. She stepped out of the room briskly.  
  
She took a sip of coffee. It was cold... Serena knew she looked  
like a mess... dark undereye circles, tired bland looking blue eyes...  
messy hair. If I don't want to be involved with him... why am I so empty?  
She reasoned with herself. She felt like dying. Everything feels so depressed  
lately. Grabbing her nearby purse, she decided she needed some fresh air.  
  
**********  
  
She watched her silently, observing the way she strides down the   
street, as if running away from something. She had memorized her face... and  
had followed her on the night Darien had told her his love for her. FOOL!  
But this makes her job so much easier. I'll watch the bunny a little longer.  
All her victims are bunnies to her... bunnies that are easy game. This one  
surprised her. 10 million dollars for a little girl. Who was it that hired  
her? Oh... how could she forget? The infamous James Thorten. A frosty smile  
graced ruby lips. She have patience... when the time comes... she'll strike.  
  
"I wonder how Diamond is doing?" She mused to herself. She had a perfect  
plan... if the fates are on her side. She'll have to tell her partner about  
it.  
  
Serena felt eyes probing her back. She turned around, her spine tingling.  
Nothing. No one was behind her. She started to pick up the pace.  
  
White teeth flashed. She smirked in satisfaction at the reaction of her  
victim. It's going to be fun... she thought as she smiled again, reaching  
for a pair of sunglasses. The wind toyed with her light yellow-green hair   
almost coyly. With a phone in hand that matched her scandalous black dress,  
she looked like a dangerous woman...  
  
"Hello? This is Emerald..." She said in a quiet breathy tone. Tick-tock...  
rabbit... she thought, wondering how to kill her.  
  
It was a glorious wedding... Serena was wearing a silky white satin dress  
with gorgeous rose decorations. She felt happy... radiant... beautiful.   
Walking down the aisle, she saw the happy faces of friends and family. Mina  
and Lita grinned from ear to ear and Ami had a serene smile on her face. And  
Darien... her groom smiled up at her, blue eyes sparkling. He held out a   
gloved hand to her.  
  
BAM! Serena felt a sound and then the pain. Red... red blood was everywhere...  
her blood. He looked so heartbroken... holding her in his arms. She was dying...  
Out of the corner of droopy eyes, she saw a crop of yellow-green hair... it's  
owner held out a gun... ruby lips curved into a taunting smile.   
  
A blond opened her blue eyes, her heart pounded. What was that? A dream?   
It was so vivid... the wedding... wait a minute... why was I marrying Darien?  
Could it be my subconscious telling me I had feelings for him? Rubbing her  
hand on her forehead, she suddenly felt nauseous. She felt an ominous even in  
the future. Something bad is going to happen... I just know it...  
  
He woke up, ebony hair tousled, blue eyes wide in shock. He could still   
recall the sticky blood on white satin... her sweet pale face... white lips...  
He took a deep breath. It was so real... why? Why did Serena die? Who shot  
her? His back was turned toward the killer so he didn't know... but Serena   
saw it... and he can never forget the fear in her eyes. What did she saw?  
It's just a dream he reassured to himself. But he felt uneasy... ever since   
that "episode" at the Forest Eatery. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he hold  
it inside him for a little longer?  
  
Ever since the time they first met... he felt something... he felt desire...  
but it was a purer feeling than lust and passion. It was the way she looked at  
him, eyes so innocent and bright. There was pain in those eyes. There was an   
ice wall... protecting a fragile interior. It happened so quickly... he wasn't  
prepared for it at all. The feeling washed over him like a powerful tide... he  
couldn't control it. Why did he say such things to her? He was accustomed  
to women who grovel at his feet, driven by lust. He was the "most eligible  
bachelor." Normally, he ignored them... and they called him Black Sheep Shields  
since he was so different. Why was he so reckless? What was going on? He felt  
like he was losing control...  
  
Flashback...  
"How's the wedding coming along, Andy?" He asked casually. It was a  
typical morning for him. He was still a sophomore back then... in Columbia  
University.  
  
"Fine... how do you like being an assistant?" Darien groaned. He had  
just enlisted as an assistant in one of the laboratories.  
  
"Boring... they expect us to prepare the equipment and such... we're  
studying gene slicing on white rats."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Andrew said wryly. Andrew was his best friend...  
since elementary school. With sandy blond hair and green eyes, they looked  
like day and night.  
  
"Yup... and our biology professor wants a paper," he added.  
  
"I'm glad I stuck with simply business. It only took four years. What  
are you... the sixth year or something?"  
  
"Fifth," he corrected.  
  
"Oh... well... ever consider having a future?" He said with an innocent  
twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Well... I do have a business and medicine major... physics and chemical  
minor... as well as many others."  
  
"I swear... you study so much you can read textbooks in your sleep. What  
I mean was... you know... a future with the girl of your dreams," he continued,  
observing Darien's expression carefully. Darien's jaw twitched and his body  
stiffened.  
  
"There is no future... all women act like a bunch of sick puppies. I'll  
never find her..."  
  
"Don't be stupid... love can do strange things to you... very strange  
things... you'll see someday," he replied mysteriously.  
End Flashback...  
  
Was Andrew right? He truly missed his old friend. They still write   
constantly. Andrew is the owner of Crow Parlor, INC. in Japan. Who knew  
that owning a chain of arcade stores actually made him wealthy? He and  
Rita (his wife) currently have two children and lives in Osaka. Is this  
the fate of love? He'd seen Andrew and Rita before. They were so happy. Many  
years ago, he had dreamed of being as happy as them. Feeling a little down,  
he stood up, examining the glorious sunrise. It was a beautiful sight... the  
way lavender swirled perfectly together with blue. He thought about Serena...  
his lovely angel.  
  
He mentally pictured the golden blond in his arms. Why do I sound like  
a lovesick fool? He remembered that smile she always gave him. She didn't   
seem to be the one who likes to laugh a lot. Even when he watched her at  
work, she rarely laughed with the clients, no matter how friendly they  
prove to be. But when she did laugh, it was beautiful... angelic... merry.  
It was the kind of laugh that makes you feel relaxed, happy and cheerful.  
He sighed. He had lost his angel.  
  
**********  
  
She looked at the sandwich distastefully. It just didn't look that good  
anymore. She feels tired and sleepy... her heart aches. Everywhere she went  
she saw HIM... or at least things that reminds her of him. Why? Why am I   
feeling this way? She was so confused, and sad. She loved Darien's company.  
he made her feel so relaxed. She felt so happy when he's around. He made her  
hear melt. It was the way his eyes looked at her with surprising tenderness...  
and those arms! When they danced, it was the most wonderful feeling. She  
felt tears in her eyes. Why am I crying? Cold hands brushed against heavy  
teardrops.  
  
She was miserable and she knew nothing will ease that pain. She wanted  
to run to HIM for comfort, but she was too afraid to talk to him... not after  
the way she had treated him. The door to her office opened. She automatically   
raised her head, acknowledging the dark haired man. It was HIM. He looked as  
bad as she... dark circles graced normally brilliant sapphire eyes. His raven  
colored hair is deheveled and unkempt. It could use a good washing or two.   
She looked at him, expecting him to say something. He didn't. He simply   
dropped a stack of paper in front of her. The cobalt eyes are calm, a mask  
of no emotions. They glinted dangerously. Her heart shattered...  
  
"Darien," she choked out. He didn't hear her. She watched his fading  
back. A fresh burst of tears welled up in her eyes. He hates her. She wanted  
to die.   
  
She hated me. I don't deserve to ruin her life like that. She probably  
thinks I'm a fool... I won't burden her any longer. When I look in her eyes,  
I saw guilt. If I'm cold to her... maybe she'll be free of her burden. He  
walked to his office, fingers clinching so hard that he thought he drew blood.  
It took all of his will to not run to her and kiss her. No... he'll not bother  
her anymore. Grabbing his laptop, he stared at the glowing screen, his mind  
shredding the remains of his feelings for Serena. He'll do this for his  
angel. He'll suffer... for her....  
  
Emerald watched the "drama" with pleasure. She knew what she had to   
do...  
  
Serena walked to her apartment. If her apartment had been dirty before,  
it was a pigsty now. Taking a drink of a cup of day-old water, she looked at  
her mail. There was a letter from Mina. She was pregnant again, and hoped  
it'll be a little girl. Tears threatened to flow again. She was so tired   
with life lately... Mina sounded so happy. She envied Mina. Her cousin had  
everything... wealth, love, kids. Is there happiness in her bleak life?  
  
She looked at the other letter. It was for Apartment 609, Building 1109.  
This was building 1119. The mailman obviously got the wrong address. But why   
was Darien's name on the letter? Biting her lower lips, she grabbed her  
letter opener. Her eyes widened after reading it.  
  
Emerald...  
Loved last night. You gotta stop coming all the time... I'm   
losing too much sleep. Besides, you made me late to work today again. Wear  
the satin black bra next time. Meet me at 7:00 today at Day's Inn. Bring  
the Brandy. The key is in the envelope. A token of my appreciation...  
  
Darien  
  
What does token of appreciation mean? She saw something else in the letter.  
What was it? Reaching out, her fingers grabbed a stunning diamond necklace.  
With tears running out of blue eyes, she grabbed the necklace and flung it  
across the room. That was why he looked so tired... Grabbing a purse, she left  
her apartment with a slam...  
  
(continued in chapter 6)  
Tell me what you think! If you're reading this at Fanfic.net, review me! I'll   
really really appreciate it (did I mention REALLY? ^^). My email is   
sailoryaoli@hotmail.com or weizhouus@yahoo.com. Website: www.geocities.com/  
weizhouus I plan to do a revamp as soon as I'm done with Falling and Sparks.  
By the way, Sparks is my next fanfiction. There are no guarantees that I'll  
finish or publish it though. Falling is going to be completed for sure.   
On to the next chapter...  



	6. Cruel Confession

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
by Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 6 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
I never thought that I could lose my mind...  
That I could control this...  
Never thought that I'd be left behind...  
That I was stronger than you, baby...  
Girl is only I knew what I've done...  
You know... so why don't you tell me...  
And I...  
I would bring down the moon and the sun...  
To show how much I care...  
  
Don't wanna lose you now...  
Baby I know we can win this...  
Don't wanna lose you now...  
No no, or ever again...  
  
Backstreet Boys "Don't Wanna Lose You Now"  
  
She wanted to confront him... to ask him "why?". She wanted to get to the   
bottom of this. And she'll bring the Brandy. Running up the stairs, she saw  
no one. The room was dark. Where was he? The clock said 6:54. She got 6 more  
minutes. She gave herself a cold smile. Grabbing a dirty glass, she opened  
the bottle. The hot liquid burned her throat, but didn't ease her pain. She  
started to cry softly, unaware of a dark shadow over her.  
  
Emerald grinned. The plan worked perfectly. Making her go to a hotel   
was so much easier for her. She would have never broken into Serena's apartment.  
It was too elite... with guards watching 24/7. That was the special thing about  
Emerald. When she watches her prey for a long time, she began to think like them.  
She can picture their every move. That's what makes her so successful. Walking   
silently to her back, she held out a knife. Here's to my extra 10 million.   
Without hesitation, she slammed the blade into Serena's back.  
  
"Jedite... this is so exciting! My over-protective brother will kill me  
if he knew!" Rei said with a giggle. She wore a plunging V-neck dress. It  
was snug and had huge slits down the sides. Jedite laughed huskily and kissed  
her, a large hand rested casually on her thigh. The other had ran across   
silky smooth black hair. She guided them toward the bed. A scream jolted  
them to a stop.  
  
"Jedite..." Rei whispered. He laughed at the look in her frightened eyes.  
  
"Rei... it could be someone screaming in pleasure... just like you're   
about to do," he assumed as he watched with amusement at Rei's flushed cheeks.  
  
"Jedite," She began, violet eyes glaring with anger. He sighed in defeat.  
They came to this hotel to avoid the daggers in Darien's eyes whenever they  
neared.  
  
"Okay my princess. Let's check it out... but later, you're mine!" He said  
as Rei laughed again, giving him a quick kiss... or two. It came from the  
room next to their own. The door was open...  
  
"Oh my god! That's Serena!" Rei screamed in panic. There was a blond lying  
in the middle of the wooden floors. But what made Rei's eyes bulge was the  
pool of blood around her.  
  
**********  
  
He ran in the rain. As soon as Rei called him, he ran off. Grabbing his  
car, he raced toward the hospital, toward his angel.  
  
"Darien!" Lita stood up and looked at him with swollen eyes. She had  
obviously been crying.   
  
"How is she?" He asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Oh Darien... it's terrible! Serena... there was a nice knife embedded  
in her back when me and Jed found her!" Rei blurted out bluntly.  
  
"I don't know what happened. We were in our room when we heard her  
scream. The doctor told us that she had a slim chance of living." Jed  
explained quietly.  
  
"No! She can't die! I love her!" He cried out, burying his hands  
in his face. Lita sighed softly, looking at Darien in pity. She had  
knew that they loved each other, of course.  
  
Emerald stared at the retreating ambulance. She had a scowl   
etched in her face. That girl had put up a good fight. She had missed  
the first strike, but jabbed the girl's forehead. Noticing that she was  
unconscious, she planned to take her sweet time. But the footsteps approached.  
Hastily shoving the knife in her back, she climbed out the window. She  
had given the rabbit a chance to live. Grabbing her car keys, she went  
to follow the ambulance. Let the rabbit die she wished as she drove  
off.  
  
The doctor walked down the hall, glad to be over with the critical  
moment. To Darien, he looked like an angel of mercy... or an angel of death...  
pending on what he says. His plastic tag says "Dr. Dell".  
  
"Is she all right?" Darien demanded, eyes frantic.  
  
"Her pulse is stabled. The knife missed her heart, but it managed to  
slash an artery (I'm not really a medic know it all, so if this doesn't  
make sense anatomically, don't blame me. Just think of a really bad injury  
due to a knife stabbed in the back...). We gave her a transfusion and  
the doctors down in Cardiology are patching the damaged vessel." The   
doctor said as he watched Darien's face relax.   
  
"Is she going to live?" Rei inquired. The doctor's face turned grave.  
  
"The chances are not one her side." After answering their questions,  
Dr. Dell left.  
  
"Come on, Darien... the police are waiting." Rei said quietly.   
I had forgotten about the police. He thought, and followed Rei.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Mr. Shields, Ms. Shields," the officer  
said with a nod. His hand moved to close his pad.  
  
"Do you know anything?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Shields, it was obviously an attempted murder. We found a   
business card at the scene of the crime. It belonged to a James Thorten.   
Do you know anything about Serena's relationship with her uncle?"  
  
"I know she loathed him. During the funeral, they were so cruel and  
icy to each other," Rei answered. The officer nodded and gave them another  
"thanks".   
  
"What do you think, Darien?" Rei murmured to her brother.  
  
"I don't know, Rei. I don't know."  
  
**********  
  
He slammed his paper down angrily. During the last three hours, he had  
been bombarded by reporters from everywhere. She had failed... and the public  
suspects him. A picture of Serena Thorten's smiling face looked at him from  
the front cover. Apparently, the attempted murder of a co-owner and a   
famous former model made big news. He had told the police nothing and played  
"innocent". They seemed to believe him. He scowled, wanting to hit something.   
  
"You want to speak to me, sir?" A breathy voice said nervously. He smiled  
at the yellow-green haired woman.  
  
"Ah... Emerald... I heard what happened..." he faked a pleasant smile.   
  
"I'm truly sorry. There was a disturbance..." Before Emerald even got to  
finish, she found a bullet buried in her black heart. She choked out blood,  
green eyes widened in surprise. A few seconds later, she died. He smirked, and  
grabbing a nearby trash bag, he began to haul her body into it... but not before  
taking off all her valuables. Why not take that diamond ring off? All the more  
icing on the cake.  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of brown eyes widened in horror. Lisa stared at her   
husband. She wanted to hear the sound of her alarm clock, telling her that it   
was all a dream, that her husband was a normal, charming, and gentle man. No   
such luck. She hid in a small corner behind a table, hoping he won't see her.  
She gasped as she watched the scene in front of her, how her husband had killed  
Emerald without blinking an eye. She watched him grab a bottle of Sherry.  
  
"Well... Emerald... what do you want to talk about?" He said to the body  
bag. Lisa wanted to vomit. He was insane! She had married a lunatic. She felt  
sick. She couldn't move, only listen...  
  
"Oh... how about why you wanted to kill Serena? I never knew!" He said in  
a loud female voice, pretending to be Emerald.   
  
"Well... when she was younger, I used to come to her room. Her young lithe  
body is wonderful for pleasure... I'll tell you that. When she made that wonderful  
debut back to her family at the funeral, I was very surprised. I got nothing!  
Not even a piece of china! Why did she ran away when she was a child, you ask?   
She was scared of me. I'm glad... and disappointed. She didn't stick around for  
the treatment I was going to put her through. She told her father that night.   
A mere slip... but enough for suspicion. Thank god his wife, that twit Ilene  
adores me. She believed me totally," He said, pretending that the garbage bag  
in front of him was really Emerald, alive.  
  
"Anyway, I hired you because since she's so young, she couldn't have   
possibly created a will. If she dies, then I, her closest relative, will  
get everything." Lisa wanted to faint. All this time... her husband was  
a raving murderer. She wanted to run away. To escape this eternal nightmare.  
  
"But you're dead... no one can help her now. I will win... I'll just  
plan more... I will kill her by next month. When the rabbit is most vulnerable,  
she couldn't notice the hawk." Cruel lips curved into a sneer, he began  
to laugh once more, downing his glass of drink.   
  
I have to tell the authorities. Lisa felt her heart lurch in her chest.  
She thought he was the perfect husband, rich, handsome, famous, charming, and  
kind. God she was wrong! Eight years... she had spent eight years with a man  
that is a monster in heart. She shuddered... blood rushing into her ears like  
a tidal wave. She felt dizzy. Her shirt is soaked with sweat, yet she felt  
strangely cold. Taking a chance, she slipped out of the room when he wasn't  
looked. An hour later, police sirens could be heard rushing to the James Thorten  
estate.   
  
  
(to be continued in chapter 7)  
Next chapter is the last one, minna! I'm glad I'm done. I know I could've  
stretched the story into a longer and more complicated battle between Serena  
and her uncle, but frankly, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. (I tire  
of writing on one story easily). There will be much longer stories in the future,  
when I get better at this. I wanna be like all my idol writers: Karisma, Lady  
M. Harris, MG19, Alicia Blade, Lady S., and all those wonderful weavers out there!  
(gives them envious stares). Feel free to email me! I ALWAYS write back (when I   
get around checking it in the first place ^_^'). I know this chapter is kinda  
short, but... I needed the cliffie for suspense! *Dodges tomatoes and other things  
thrown at me*. Please forgive me? Anyway, I seem to ramble a lot today.   
  
  
Okay now... I wanna give a list of everyone who's reviewed me while I was   
writing this... THANKS SO MUCH! Your comments really touched me. I know there  
will be more people, but I'm just listing the ones I'm seeing on my screen right  
now.  
  
(From July 13, 4:45 pm)  
  
Aroura Unicorn20984@juno.com curli curli@pahrump.com   
sara Lady of Flame   
JimBob Sunprincess_kate   
CJAngle Sailor_Sara_Moon   
??????????????? Lady Lightning   
NINI miss_outlaw_spebar   
Moonstar ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~   
ryoko_01x psycho4moon   
Sailor C bibi run4grl  
SolarBlueRose: Thanks for being the first kind soul to review!   
  
On to the next chapter (when I get it out *sweatdrop*)! I seem to say that a  
lot, don't I?  
  



	7. Unsolved Resolution

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Okay... the usual procedure:  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me (I wish!) and never will. It belongs to  
Naoko and whatever company she granted right to. I, on the other hand  
are among all those poor starving authors who write fanfiction and don't  
earn money off it. Anyway... don't copy my story or you're going to pay!  
(laughs hysterically).   
  
To prevent flames on me, I just want to say that this story is inspired   
by Judith Michael's "Sleeping Beauty". A good read, too! Don't worry,  
You probably are sick of my babbling now, so on with the story! On yeah,   
one more thing, this is rated PG13 - R (more PG13, though. Just watch   
for some parts).  
  
Falling Chapter 7 by Angelica (that's me! ^_^) sailoryaoli@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13 - R  
note : indicates thoughts  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there.   
I'd give anything and everything and   
I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for  
better for worse, I will love with every  
beat of my heart...)  
  
From this moment... life has begun...  
From this moment... you are the one...  
Right beside you is where I belong...  
From this moment on...  
  
From this moment... I have been blessed...  
I live only for your happiness...  
And for your love... I'd give my last breath...  
From this moment on...  
  
I give my hand to you with all heart...  
Can't wait to live my life with you...  
can't wait to start...  
You and I will never be apart...  
My dreams came true... because of you...  
  
From this moment as long as I live...  
I will love you, I promise you this...  
There is nothing I wouldn't give...  
From this moment on...  
  
You're the reason I believe in love...  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above...  
All we need is just the two of us...  
My dreams... came true...   
because of you...  
  
From this moment as long as I live...  
I will love you, I promise you this...  
There is nothing I wouldn't give...  
From this moment...  
I will love you as long as I live..  
From this moment on...  
  
Shania Twain "From This Moment"  
  
NOTES:  
  
THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THANKS SO MUCH  
FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! I LUV YOU ALL! Sunprincess_kate, THANKS  
SO MUCH FOR YOUR EMAIL! IT'S NICE THAT YOU SPEND THE TIME TO PERSONALLY   
DELIEVER A MAIL TO THE WORKING AURTHOR (WEEPS). ^_^ I KNOW THIS GETS A LITTLE  
CLICHED IN THE END, BUT... I'M NOT REALLY COMFORTABLE WITH WORKING ON LONG  
AND COMPLICATED STORIES (I WILL PROBABLY ABONDON STORIES LIKE THAT AND I ALWAYS  
FINISH WRITING ON PAPER BEFORE TYPING AND PUBLISHING)! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY  
THE HAPPY ENDING *HINT* *HINT*. PLEASE REVIEW THIS! THE READERS OPINIONS ARE  
VERY IMPORTANT TO THE AUTHOR! IT DRIVES ME ON AND IT FEELS SO NICE TO READ   
THEM! KITFUNK... I'M GONNA DO THIS SINCE YOU REVIEW ME THREE TIMES (THANKS)!  
(TAKES A DEEP BREATH... WHEW!)  
  
"Darien, you need to rest," Rei pleaded, concerned. He sat on the seat  
beside Serena, staring at her, deep in thought. He hasn't shaven in quite a   
while and he had bloodshot eyes.   
  
"You guys! Did you hear the news? The police is undergoing a search for  
James Thorten! He will be arrested for hiring an assassin to kill Serena! His  
wife Lisa testified against him and proof have been found! He is going to  
spend a life sentence for child abuse and murder when they find him! Lisa's  
filling a divorce, too!" Lisa cried out, bursting into the room and shoving  
a newspaper into Darien's hands. They shook as he read the article. His heart  
bleed for her when he read about her past...   
  
"Oh my god! That's why Serena ran away! I would've killed that bastard...  
poor her... she had such a hard life! And I can't believe he murdered the  
assassin!" Rei exclaimed, violet eyes lighting with inner fire. She wanted to  
cry for Serena. No one deserves such pain. Darien sat there, shocked. That's  
why she rejected... That's why she's always cold and sad... The pieces of the  
puzzle fitted together at last. He wanted to kill him... he wanted to make  
the man that hurt his angel go burn in hell... He thought about Serena... she  
was so pure and innocent outside a harsh shell. No. She wouldn't have wanted   
him to think such evil thoughts.   
  
"Darien... you okay?" His sister looked at him with deep concern. Lita  
also gazed at him comfortingly. They were both crying.  
  
"I wonder... if she'll live..." he croaked out, tears coming out of his  
eyes. "I love her so much... I wish I could endure her pain for her."  
  
"I've known Serena since she was two. She was always the stronger one...  
the wiser one... the kinder one... Fate won't let her die. She won't die  
on us," Lita reassured, not wanting Darien to see her doubts. Rei nodded,  
giving him a hug.   
  
"Go and rest, Darien. Serena's pulse is still going strong. Her body  
is healing... the cardiologists did an excellent job on her heart. She is  
out of the danger zone," Ami commented quietly. She and Mina had just   
arrived from San Francisco to see Serena.   
  
"I never knew she had so much pain in her live," Mina said with a shaking  
voice. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She was so pale...  
there was tubes everywhere and a machine is marking her heartbeat with a  
steady beep. Her long hair fell around her frame, the golden color  
contrasting with her whitish cheeks. A bony hand peeked out of a sleeve  
of an oversized hospital gown. Beside her was a table full of flowers and  
get well cards. She may never see them. When will you wake up? When will  
you let me love you, heal you? We can draw strength from each other...  
His heart asked. The group was silent for a while, each praying for Serena's  
wellness.  
  
"Go home and rest!" Rei persisted, grabbing onto his arm. He shrugged  
her off. Rei glared silently. Her brother can be as stubborn as she sometimes.  
He felt that... if he leave his angel for one second, she'll disappear forever.  
She was so thin... it almost seems like she will become transparent and fly  
away any second, only to be carried by the wind.   
  
"At least... get some sleep. I brought a sleeping bag for you," Mina  
said quietly. He didn't seem to hear her...  
  
(TWO WEEKS LATER)  
  
He sat there, looking at his sleeping beauty. She had a faint glow  
on her cheeks now. The doctors told him she'll wake up anytime now. He  
watched her for as long as he cam remember now. Days of deprived sleep made  
him thinner... weaker. But he refused to go home.   
  
"I love you Serena. You can't leave me..." He pleaded softly, reaching  
out to grasp her hand.  
  
"Darien..." She murmured, her voice only slightly louder than a whisper.  
His eyes widened as he witnessed her heavy lashes flutter. Blue eyes gazed  
into blue... Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other, love in  
their eyes.  
  
She turned away sharply, not wanting to see his face, fearing that she'll  
fall in love with him all over again.  
  
"You don't mean that Darien... you love someone else," she said quietly   
with certainty.  
  
"Never!" He swore. She hesitated... His voice is so full of passion...  
could he possibly mean it? No... the letter... the necklace.  
  
"You have a mistress... her name is Emerald." Darien is confused at  
her words. Emerald? Isn't that the name of her assassin?  
  
"Why would you suggest the person who tried to kill you my mistress?"  
Not it was her turn to be confused.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Emerald was your assassin... she was hired by your uncle, who wanted   
your half of the company after you died." She shut her eyes painfully, tears  
coming out. It was James...  
  
"It was fake then..."  
  
"What was fake?"  
  
"She sent me a letter, pretending that you wrote it and said something  
about her being your mistress and meeting you in a hotel. There was keys.  
I got angry at you ... what you said to me that day at the Forest Eatery  
was false so I went to the hotel to give you a piece of my mind. You weren't  
there... and ... the next thing I knew, a sharp thing stabbed me in the   
head. Who found me?"  
  
"Rei... she and Jedite were planning to do *something* together that  
night." She smiled at that comment. Rei seemed to be the rebellious type.  
  
"Serena... I love you. I've never said anything to anyone else before  
and I mean it. I knew the moment I saw you. I know it seems so fast, but love  
knows no time. I feel... so fulfilled ever since I talked to you." Serena  
bit her lips, wondering how to react. Tears came to her eyes. He looked  
concerned at her teardrops.  
  
Brushing them away gently, he continued, "Please Serena. If...if you  
don't want it, I'll understand." No you won't. You'll wither and die she   
thought, looking deep into the recesses of his soul. He mean every word.   
She wanted to say yes. Why don't you? Why don't she? Gripping his hand,  
a watery grin broke among tears of joy as she nodded her head. It's all  
over now... all the horrible memories. He made them all go away...  
whisking my demons as if they were feathers. I can simply move one now...  
and never look back.  
  
"I love you..." They laughed at each other for a while. He leaned over,  
and sealed their words with a tender kiss. She felt like floating as their  
lips connected. It was the sweetest, most wonderful sensation. *Snap*   
They both turned to face a giggling Mina, and a starry eyed Lita, both  
holding cameras. Amy was blushing and Rei looked pleased.  
  
"You guys!" Serena scolded, giving them a dark look. They smiled back  
slyly.   
  
"What can I say? It's a Kodak moment!" Mina said sheepishly.  
  
"Quite complaining! We're giving you some memories captured on pictures!"  
Lita added. They looked at each other.  
  
"Go on! We have plenty of more rolls!" Mina encouraged, holding her  
camera in front of her.   
  
"Well?" Serena asked him, eyes dancing with passion.  
  
"Let's give them a show," he said quietly, his lips meeting hers again.  
  
**********  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Wahh! this is so romantic!" Mina said, grabbing another tissue. Lita  
nodded vigorously. It was a beautiful wedding and coming all the way to England  
to the church was worth it. The doors opened and Rei and Jedite entered, being  
the only bridesmaid and best man since all of their friends are already committed.  
Serena walked down the aisle, her face flushed, roses in front of her. It was  
like the wedding in her dream... without Emerald. Her dress trailed behind her  
in soft waves. She was the most beautiful bride ever.  
  
Darien met her gleaming eyes. They looked breathtaking... and deeply in  
love. He had on an expensive suit and they complimented each other perfectly.  
Serena flashed Mina and Ami a smile, as Lita sighed dreamily, clutching to her  
husband, who chuckled, not willing to express how much the wedding stirred  
his soul (he had a manly disposition to keep!).  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are here to gather..." The wedding began... and so  
did a new chapter of their lives...  
  
He stood outside the church, hiding behind a bush. He looked disgusted.  
Cruel lips twisted into a smirk. She had won, for now. Once married, he won't  
get anything even if he killed her. But he can start again... maybe even bury  
their company. Yes... that was it... he'll bring them down himself. They'll  
pay... for everything. He may have lost in a battle, but he will triumph in  
a war. Prepare for the worst, Serena... I swear... I will watch them bury  
you in your grave. He smiled again, leaving the church quietly.   
  
THE END!  
  
What do you think! If you're reading this at fanfic.net, please review me. I know  
it takes your precious time (time when you can read more good fanfics), and it  
is a little bit of a hassle, but it will be the highlight of my day! Pretty please?  
I'm glad that people take the time and consideration to actually review me! A   
short message will be fine. Thanks everyone! Watch out for SPARKS... my next story.  
Here's a teaser...  
  
Serena Kinksow, a woman at 29 was bored with life. Ever since the bad break-up  
with Darien Lovejoy when she was 17, she refused a love life. When a job was offered  
in her hometown, she caught up with Darien. Sparks flew as she felt herself back  
in a heated romance with a man she used to loath.   
  
As soon as I'm done writing it on paper... I'll type it up and publish it.   
Thanks to everyone for there support! Writing have been a joy! Till next time!  



End file.
